The Day the Aether Fell
by MapleMischief
Summary: Hi, it's Maple here. Have you noticed that all Minecraft fics are the same? Well, that's why I wrote this one. I guarantee it's different to any Minecraft fic you have ever read. For one, it's about Valkyries. The title should explain the rest... Peace, Maple
1. Prolouge

**Hi, it's Maple here. I haven't read any Minecraft fanfiction for a long time, mostly because it's ****all the same.**

**e.g. people find their way into Minecraft, and have to slay the EnderDragon to get home. occasionally there is some Herobrine in the mix. So, I decided to do something completely different, focusing on Herobrine, the Aether and Valkyries. I haven't seen anything like it before, and I wanted to be a little bit different. Anyways, Peace, Maple**

**PROLOUGE**

Herobrine stood in the horrid world of the Nether, his pure white eyes glowing with power. Turning, he laid his eyes on a portal of pure obsidian. He faced his foul army of monsters that were chanting and stomping, calling for blood. He smiled. Soon, he thought. Soon the Aether would fall, and he would rule Minecraftia.

Hi, I'm Eliza Hawthorne, and the first thing you need to know about me: I'm a Valkyrie. You know, the warrior angels of the Aether? Well, in case you don't know what that is, I'm basically a normal girl. I just happen to have a rather large pair of wings and power over the wind. Yep, just your typical seventeen year old warrior girl.

But being a Valkyrie isn't all fun and games. We protect the OverWorld from its biggest threat: Herobrine. Long ago, in the Great War, Notch triumphed over Herobrine and exiled him to the Nether. We all thought he was trapped there, the few cronies he had left lashing out. But we were wrong. We all were. He was just biding his time.

**Let me know if you enjoyed it, or if you have any pointers. (This is only the Prologue. Other chappies will be much longer.) So please, review and make my day. :)**

**-Maple**


	2. OC's anyone?

**Hi, it's Maple.**

**Before I continue with this story, I will need a couple of OC's. I was going to come up with the characters myself, but WandererRonan reviewed asking if I would accept any OC's, so I decided to go with it. I will need 1-2 Valkyries and 3-4 Minecraftians. Please fill out this form if you have an OC:**

**Name: e.g. Matt Man  
Age: e.g. 25  
Race: e.g. Valkyrie  
Hair: e.g. short and blonde  
Eyes: e.g. Blue with green flecks  
Personality: Funny  
Skills: Sword fighting  
Anything Special: e.g. Afraid of heights, Eliza's sister.**

**(I wont be using this character, it is just an example.) and thank you to WandererRonan, lywloveyourworld and crazykatz430 for reviewing. You guys rock!  
And sorry about not updating recently. I was on holidays! :D But I didn't have any internet. :(**

**Peace out,  
****Maple**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! First of all I want to thank everyone who reviewed with an OC. I used two of them in this chapter: crazykatz430's and PinkyPops12's.  
I will be using all the other OC's just later in the story. I really had fun writing this, and I think I'll ask for OC's more often. (I'm really bad at coming up with characters :\ Hope you enjoy it, Maple**

**Chapter One**

I stood on the fortified walls of the Aether, keeping watch. My blonde hair fluttered in the gentle breeze as I fiddled with the hilt of my iron sword. I was extremely bored. I had always hated guard duty, long hours of nothing to do but stand there. The heavy celestial bronze armour we had to wear didn't exactly help either. But that particular day my friend Emily was there with me, so it wasn't so bad. Emily looked just as bored as I felt. She was seventeen like me, her blonde hair was a few shades lighter than mine, and her blue eyes always had a hint of mischief to them. She loved to play pranks. Her oak wood bow was slung over her shoulder, along with her quiver. We quickly ran out of things to talk about though. I mean, who wouldn't after two hours of standing in the same spot? She stretched out her wings and yawned. 'This is so boring.' She moaned. 'I should be out there, getting Harp back for that prank she tried to pull on me.' 'Wait, Harp pulled a prank. On you. Does she have a death wish?!' 'Apparently.' I shook my head disbelievingly and turned to face the sunset. Then something caught my eye. Far into the distance, just visible was an army. Herobrines army of horrific creatures chanting and coming straight at the Aether. 'Emily, do you see that!' 'Oh my Notch.' She gasped. 'SOUND THE ALARM!' She shouted. 'HEROBRINE HAS COME!'

Mere minutes later, every Valkyrie capable of fighting was assembled, nervously awaiting the arrival of Herobrines army. Emily and Harp were on either side of me. Harp was twenty, older than us and our archery instructor. We struck up a friendship quite soon after we met though, because of her kind personality. She had long brown hair with strips of blonde at the ends. She would only ever use a bow or an iron sword, unless absolutely necessary. Right now, Emily and Harp were having a little chat about the prank Harp tried to pull on her. 'I cannot believe you tried to prank me! You can't prank da Queen!' 'Yeah, and who says so?!' 'Da Queen!' I face palmed. 'Well, it was payback for when you filled my house with squids!' 'One of my better pranks, if I do say so myself.' Harp just huffed and gave up. Just then the air was filled with the chants and shouts of Herobrines army. I grabbed the hilt of my sword and unsheathed it. It was beautifully crafted and had the word 'Whirlwind' engraved on it along with patterns of the wind. It gleamed in the warm light of the sunset. I took a deep breath and prepared for battle. Emily and Harp made their way to the Battlements, their Bows already in their hands. I was a useless archer, so I was positioned near the entrance to the Aether, ready to take the monsters out if they took a single step inside. Hopefully, there would be no need for me to fight, and the archers would take out the army before they made it within a hundred feet of the walls. As they got closer and closer however, I realised that there was no chance of that happening, there were just too many of them. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. War was coming, and I didn't know if I would survive it.

They were about to break through the walls. The Archers had done all they could, but they could only slow the onslaught of the monsters. There were thousands marching, getting closer and closer by the second. Emily and Harp reached my side, both with empty quivers. We just nodded, knowing that this could quite possibly be the last time we ever saw each other. I tightened my grip around Whirlwind and faced the doors that were creaking and groaning under the force of the battering ram. CRACK! The doors splintered and waves of monsters burst through. The chaos of the battlefield enveloped me. I quickly lost sight of Emily and Harp, surrounded by fighting. I twirled Whirlwind, holding back a Zombie Pig-Man that was closing in for the kill. Its grotesque half rotting face snarled at me. I thrust out with the wind, catching it by surprise and sending it tumbling backwards. I stabbed downward and its snarls stopped. I slashed to the left, to the right, trying to keep my ground in the chaos. Just then I noticed three magma cubes closing in on me from behind. I flapped my pure white wings, effectively blocking me from their view and sending them tumbling off the edge of the cloud. A fire ball whipped past me, burning off the hairs on my arms. I spotted the blaze that had tossed the fireball at me. It was standing at the top of a hill, blasting fireballs with deadly force. I fought my way over. I couldn't fly over because of the Wither Skeletons firing at any Valkyries that tried it. Flying would make myself an easy target, which would kill me. I slowly made my way over, but the blaze was waiting for me. It smiled, thinking it would get an easy kill. Its smile faded after I got in the first couple of hits. It fought relentlessly, forcing me to back away before I became toast. I pulled out my dagger, tossing it and hitting the Blaze right where its heart should be. It disintegrated in a puff of smoke. A second too late I realized my mistake. The body of the Blaze was the only think blocking me from the Wither Skeletons deadly arrows. I was on top of the hill, an easy target. I dove to the side, and the arrow that should have pierced my heart instead buried itself in my wing.

**Thank you to you all for reading my story :D**  
**Peace, **  
**-Maple**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I am so sorry for the late update! Between the start of term, and my after school commitments, this chapter was unforgivably late. (Please forgive me!) Part 2 of the EPIC AETHER BATTLE! I am sorry about the shortness. The next two chapters WILL be posted by the end of tomorrow. they will be much longer, and I have already started the next part. I was going to make this chapter longer, but I liked where it left off. *cough*cliffhanger*cough* I am still in need of a few more OC's (Mostly some evil characters) so review if you have any. Enjoy!  
****-Maple**

**Chapter Two**

I laid on the ground for a moment, groaning in pain. I couldn't stay there forever though, so I had a look at the wound. Well, I wouldn't be flying for a while. The Wither Skeletons arrow had imbedded itself right in the wing joint. I couldn't even move my wing the slightest amount without feeling a piercing pain. I couldn't even remove the arrow without losing too much blood. When the adrenalin from the battle wore off, I would be in a whole lot of pain. I leapt to my feet, joining in the chaotic battle. We were vastly outnumbered. Whenever I took out one monster, two more took their place. I was running on pure adrenalin now, and my reserves were running low. There were just so many. My movements became weaker, more sluggish. I felt dead on my feet. And with every step, the wound in my wing felt more and more painful. As I took out another Zombie Pig-Man, I realised something. We had lost. Every other Valkyrie was either taken captive or… Dead. Even Notch was defeated, swarmed by Monsters and taken down by Herobrine. I was the last one standing. I stood up straighter, attacked with more strength. I wouldn't go down without a fight. 'Ah, how precious. The last Valkyrie.' Herobrine. 'Too bad you are already doomed.' He gestured with his hand and all the Monsters stepped backwards. I scanned the captives anxiously, searching for Emily and Harp. I let out a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding. They were alive. Captured, but alive. 'So Herobrine,' I said. 'You going to come over here and fight me, or keep hiding behind your cronies?' He glared at me with his white eyes. 'You have a death wish? So be it.'

**Again, I'm sorry a out the lateness of this chapter, and the shortness. Until next time,  
Peace,  
****-Maple**


End file.
